When You're Gone
by Arzhetty
Summary: Rasa sakit dan kenyataanlah yang mebuat mereka saling memahami dan bersatu berusaha mempertaruhkan keabadian. Mengerti arti dari sebuah penantian. SasuSaku Full. Lemon.


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Lemon, canon, SasuSaku full.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Dia menatapi lelaki di hadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ekpresinya sulit ditebak. Namun, jika sekali melihat, bisa disimpulkan, bahwa Gadis itu tengah tersenyum. Wajahnya secerah pagi nampak terbias oleh sinar rembulan.

Sedangkan pria itu masih mematung dengan sebelelah tangan mencengkram sehelai kertas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikannya pada Gadis itu. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya,

"Rokudaime-sama menitipkan padaku." Ujarnya datar. Sakura—Gadis itu—melihatnya dengan tatapan seolah ia telah tahu apa yang tengah ia terima. Jade-nya kembali menatap Obsidian milik lawan jenisnya.

"Ya."

Hening.

Mereka saling menatap. Masih ada yang belum mau angkat bicara. Bibir mereka saling mengatup dalam diam. Lama kelamaan, senyum ceria itu pudar.

"Sasuke-kun…" bibirnya kembali tertahan.

Uchiha.

Yang ada di hadapannya, Uchiha. Ya, Uchiha yang beberapa minggu lalu kembali. Yang terakhir meminta ucapan selamat datang darinya.

"Aku…" ia menarik nafas. "A—aku"

Katakanlah.

Gadis itu membanting pandangannya.

Sasuke tetap datar. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Sedikit pun tak mau memberi ampun pada Gadis di hadapannya itu. Ia hampir beranjak ketika saja, jikala tangan ranum itu tak mencengkramnya. Ia membuang wajahnya kearah berlawanan. Menghindar dari tatapan Gadis itu,

Gadis itu terisak tanpa suara.

Sasuke dapat merasakan itu, tangannya bergetar.

Uchiha tunggal itu, mencoba menahan dirinya.

Namun, tak ada yang bisa tahan dengan situasi ini. Sasuke terlalu rapuh untuk dihadapkan dengan suara pilu itu. Hantaman tersendiri bagi hatinya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya. Mendapati Gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan.

Matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, dahinya, bibirnya, dan—

Tubuhnya.

Betapa Sasuke ingin merengkuhnya. Menuntunnya dengan penuh kasih sayang walau dalam kebisuan.

"Menangis," gumamnya pelan. Wajahnya tetap angkuh sarkastik. Menciptakan aura ketajaman tersendiri bagi siapa yang melihatnya. Namun, sedikitpun tidak.

Sakura, tidak pernah merasa ragu dengan lelaki di hadapnnya.

"…aku, sangat merindukanmu…" bisiknya. Tangan mereka masih saling bertaut.

Sasuke sama sekali tak bergeming.

"…menunggumu,"

Dalam detik berikutnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Seluruh organ tubuhnya terasa berkerja cepat. Isaknya semakin denting,

Lelaki itu—

memeluknya.

"Jangan—" Sasuke meniupkan udaranya di leher Sakura. "Jangan pernah, Sakura."

Karna aku, lebih memilih gugur daripada melihatmu menitihkan air murnimu.

.

.

.

.

Mereka masih bertautan erat. Seakan magnet berbeda kutub, mereka saling berbagi kekuatan. Saling bebagi rasa. Saling berbagi—

Kehangatan.

"Temani aku,"

Jangan—

"Malam ini…" ia mencengkram erat leher baja itu. Menyembunyika wajahnya di sana. Seakan berharap, bumi benar-benar tak mengenalinya.

Sasuke bergeming. Tangannya terjatuh dengan lemas mematung di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Matanya dan rahangnya lurus kedepan. "Pergi kemana, 'dia'?"

Sakura ikut melakukan gerakan yang sama. Menurunkan kedua belah tangannya, dan meraih tangan kekar itu. Meremasnya kuat, "Tak aka nada yang akan memisahkan kita lagi,"

"Aku harus pergi—"

"Kumohon…" pinta Sakura. Sasuke menegang, dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Seakan tubuh itu adalah mawar berduri. Mereka saling menatap.

"Tidak. Aku pergi,"

Sakura beringsut.

"Selamat tinggal—"

Tidak. "Tidak!" jeritnya pilu. Ia menahan kaki itu yang hampir menjauhinya. "Tetaplah. Tetaplah di sini. Aku—"

Sangat membutuhkanmu.

"Kita, telah berbeda." Ujarnya pelan.

"Kumohon…Sasuke-kun,"

Ia tak pernah bisa menangkal mantera itu. Suara panggilan itu, yang membawanya kembali pulang. Yang membuatnya teriming-iming dengan kebahagian oleh Gadis itu.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi…"

Dan temani aku.

"Tak ada yang membuatku, untuk tetap di dekatmu." Ia terhenti. Memejamkan matanya. "Tak ada yang memperdulikan aku,"

Gadis itu bangkit. Dan kembali mendekap sosok angkuh tak terengkuh itu. "Aku—merindukanmu,"

Aku merindukanmu.

Aku merindukanmu.

Temani aku.

"Katakan itu sebagai 'iya'…" lelaki Uchiha itu menggumam. Dan Gadis itu—

Menurunkan kepalanya, serta menariknya keatas lagi.

Pria itu membawanya masuk. Kedalam rumah bernuansa coklat serta berkubah itu. Pasir dan cahaya bulan, turut mengiringi mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai mencubunya. Tak ada yang bisa Gadis itu lakukan selain bertindak pasrah. Ia dan dia, masing-masing sangat manginginkan itu. Kehangatan itu, yang mereka harapkan saat mereka untuk kedua kalinya bertemu dalam waktu panjang.

Bibir mereka perlahan menyatu. Sakura meletakan tangannya di kedua belah rahang tirus lelaki itu. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tak menjauhkan lengannya dari daerah sensitive Sakura. Saling bertaut dengan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Memasukan lidah, dan saling mengadu. Saling menyalami dan membarikan kebutuhan bertukar salvia. Saling hisap dan saling mengulum. Sasuke memberikan lidah bebas, Sakura dengan senang hati untuk memimpin. Sakura menerima hak itu dengan ringan.

Salvia mereka saling bertukar, seakan jiwa mereka pun saling bertukar dan mengerti apa yang lawan jenisnya tengah rasakan saat ini. Segala rasa sakit, dan rasa terkhianati, lenyap seiring berjalannya rasa rindu yang berlebih.

Sakura mulai merasakan pernafasannya sesak. Ia menarik diri dan hampir beringsut, jika ia tak segera menumpukan kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke mencengkram erat pinggulnya. Merebahkan tubuh ranumnya di futon belakang mereka. Keduanya saling bertindak lembut. Sama sekali tak ada rasa keemosian di sana.

Hanya kelembutan.

Dan—

Rasa hati-hati.

"Sentuh aku…" gumam Sakura pelan. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke saat lelaki itu menindihnya.

Sasuke menyeringai untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu waktu ini. Ia tak menjawab, namun perlakuannya benar-benar mencerminkan bahwa dengan senang hati ia menerima itu.

Ia membuka kimono bermotif mawar merah itu, dan mengoyaknya dari tubuh Sakura. Meletakannya kesembarang arah.

Ia kembali memperhatikan wajah Sakura. Terbias cahaya bulan.

Begitu rapuh.

Kesepian. Dan—

Membutuhkan.

Dirinya. Hanya dirinya.

"Bercinta denganku…" bisik Sakura pelan. Sasuke telah membuatnya polos tanpa sutra yang biasa ia kenakan. Sasuke menghayati tiap mili tubuh itu. Begitu tak tersentuh.

Sasuke menjamahnya. Menggetarkan pelan kedua bongkahan ranum itu. Mengelusnya dan mengecupnya. Aromanya menggoda menggelitik hidungnya.

Ia ingin lebih.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Sasuke memilin pelan kedua butir biji yang tergantung di tempat yang berbeda itu. Memilin dengan kedua jarinya, dan masing-masing di sati lengannya. Ia merasakan telapak tangan Gadis itu mengepal. Bibirnya mencoba kokoh tak bersua.

"Lakukan padaku. Ha—hanya untukku," Gadis itu berbisik terputus. Bisikan itu, bagai ramuan yang menyalurkan energy baginya. Ia menjilat bongkahan itu. Merasakan rasanya. Dan kehambaran itulah yang membuat ia makin menyukai bagian itu.

Sakura.

Gadis itu memberi komando dengan remasan di rambut lelaki itu. Meremas rambut hitam pekat kebiruan itu dengan sensual. Seakan meminta lebih.

Dan bagai mabuk, Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya.

Seluruh organ tubuhnya menegang dan seperti merasakan jeritan di telinganya bahwa ia sangat kehausan.

Sangat kehausan akan belaian Gadis itu.

"Nik—mati a—aku," suaranya bergetar. Merasakan sensasi nikmat yang tak pernah sekalipun ia rasakan. Matanya setengah tertutup.

Lelaki itu menurunkan wajahnya semakin ke bagian bawah dengan uluran lidahnya. Dan merasakan setiap inci tubuh Gadis itu dengan lidahnya. Sampai titik terbawah.

Gadis itu mengerang. Merasakan gelitikan yang luar biasa nikmat di bawah sana. Sasuke menjamahnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Kedua kaki jenjang Sakura, mengapit pelan pelipisnya.

Ia menikmatinya.

"Lakukan…sesukamu," desahnya. Sakura mencengkram erat futon berlapis sutra itu. Telah kusam bercampur dengan remasan da keringatnya.

Sasuke menghiraukannya. Masih terus menikmati bagian itu, sampai pada akhirnya, ia merasakan lidahnya terjepit linu. Otot labia kewanitaan Gadis itu menegang. Sakura menjerit. Jilatan terakhir saat itu, Sasuke merasakan cairan pekat menerobos.

Dan tubuh Sakura mengendur. Ia telah mengalami organismenya yang pertama.

Dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya, dan meninggalkan semua pakaiannya. Rompi Jounin-nya, meninggalkan seluruh pakaian dalamnya. Dan kembali ke sisi tubuh Gadis itu. Mengecup dahinya, dan mulai menindihnya lagi.

Menumpukan berat tubuhnya di kedua tangannya. Di sisi tubuh Gadis itu. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menyeringai saat merasakan tangan Sakura bergerak jahil keorgan tubuhnya.

Sasuke menikmatinya.

Belaian yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Kelembutan lain yang selain dari ibu-nya. Gadis itu menghangatkannya dan member apa yang ia inginkan. Memenuhi segala hasrat baginya.

Seakan semuanya masa kelamnya musnah.

Sasuke selalu ingin dirinya jadi yang nomor satu. Sasuke selalu ingin dirinya dipuja oleh Gadis ini. Saske selalu ingin, namanya disebut saat Gadis itu merasakan tangisan.

Dan hanya dirinya yang bisa membuat Sakura begitu.

Apapun yang akan terjadi di waktu mendatang, seperti tak menjadi beban baginya.

Asalkan ia masih bisa melihat senyum itu, asalkan ia masih bisa melihat Gadis itu, dan membuatnya bahagia.

Walau untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ya.

Sakura menjerit saat merasakan sesuatu yang kokoh mencoba memasukinya. Sesekali hentakan yang membuat ia mencengkram keras bahu pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sasuke menyeringai. Tak ada yang tak lebih menyenangkan dari melihat wajah Gadis itu, merasa sangat tenang.

Seolah, tak ada beban lagi dalam hidupnya. Seolah, ia melupakan, bahwa badai masalah tengah menantinya di bibir samudra yang akan ia naungi. Bibir itu, tetap menggumamkan namanya dengan tenang dan penuh…hasrat.

Rasa ingin disentuh dan kerinduan telah membutakan segalanya.

Ia, sangat—dan begitu sangat menyayangi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Gadis itu, membutuhka dirinya. Gadis itu, tergila-gila dengannya. Hanya dirinya.

"Ahh…" desahan malam yang menggiurkan. Sasuke membobolnya dengan kelembutan. Tak ada rasa sakit di sana. Hanya rasa perih dan denyutan di daerah itu. Sakura mencengkramnya semakin erat. Seakan tak pernah terlepas.

Sasuke menikmatinya. Sakura begitu menyenangi itu. Itu pertama baginya. Dan akan jadi yang terindah. Darah murni itu, menderas. Tak ada yang lebih suci dari hal itu.

Sasuke mengecup dahinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan Sakura membalasnya. Dengan kecupan sensual di rahang tirusnya. Sasuke melanjutkan tugasnya. Gadis itu memekik.

"Habiskan aku—sesukamu," suara hasrat yang tertahan. "Bercinta—hanya aku. Hanya a—aku…"

Sasuke memacu. Mencepat gerakannya. Bagai seorang liar, gerakannya berubah drastis menjadi bringas. Sakura menegang, tak henti-hentinya Menyebut nama-Nya.

"Aku milikmu—" Gadis itu harus bisa menahan emosinya. Tambang kenikmatan telah tergali. Dan, Sasuke malah menguruknya rapat. Ia hampir seperti menghentikan gerakannya.

Sakura meliriknya. "Sasuke-kun. Jangan main-main…" rengeknya. Matanya kembali terpejam. Sasuke segera mencengkram wajah ranum itu.

"Tatap aku, Sakura." Suara datar tanpa emosi. "Berbagi kenikmatan denganku lebih dalam," Sakura menyerkit. Kesabarannya habis. Ia meraih wajah pemuda itu, dan menghantam bibirnya dengan dengan gerakan lidahnya.

"Sesukamu…"

Dan saat itu juga, Sakura merasakan hantaman dahsyat di bawah sana. Pemuda itu menatapnya penuh hasrat.

Keringat.

Salvia.

Tubuh.

Dan, milik mereka, saling menyatu.

Sasuke melampiaskan segalanya. Segalanya, penderitaannya. Yang selama ini ia rasakan sendirian. Sendirian.

Tanpa tubuh suci dihadapannya ini.

Tubuh yang masih sama seperti dulu—

Yang masih, suci tak terengkuh.

Sakura hanya menantinya. Sakura hanya ingin melakukan dengannya. Sakura, sangat mencintainya. Lebih dari segalanya yang ia punya. Ia dan hati kerasnya, yakin akan hal itu.

Sakura, hanya membutuhkannya.

Sakura, miliknya. Miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Milikku. Hanya aku.

"Memohonlah…" Pemuda itu berujar menggoda. Seakan terbuai, Sakura meracau hebat.

"Aku, menginginkanmu. Hanya ingin dirimu…"

Tusukan terakhir. Dan—Gadis itu, merasakan dirinya bagai diujung maut.

Ia seperti terhempas.

"Oh! Oh! Bercinta denganku, Sasuke-kun…" suaranya bergetar. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini. Dan Gadis itu merasakannya. Merasakannya—

Dengan pria yang sangat ia cintai.

Sasuke menyeringai. Benaknya berputar. Tubuhnya di bawah sana, bagai terjepit oleh lingkaran maut. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya. Dan merasakan Gadis itu memekik.

Gadis itu—

Yang pertama.

Untuknya.

Dan—

Terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai bersiap. Mengenakan rompi Jounin-nya dan ia melirik ke belakang. Gadis itu masih menatapi jendela. Belum mengenakan pakaiannya. Hanya selembar sutra menutupinya.

Musim gugur, tiba untuk ke-enam kalinya dalam tahun ini.

Tentu.

Di desa ini, tak ada musim lain. Hanya gugur. Musim gugur dan badai pasir atau topan.

Matanya sayu. Sasuke tak mendekat. Dan tak berniat.

"Dia akan kembali," pemuda itu Nampak bergumam. Wajahnya belum mau menatap sepenuhnya kearah Gadis itu. Ego-nya, terlalu bebal dengan itu.

"Aku sama sekali tak menghendakinya kembali…" suaranya parau. Ada sejuta macam rasa sakit di dalamnya. Dan Sasuke, sangat tahu itu. Hanya dia yang tahu.

"Kau egois."

Hening.

Bicara. Atau—

Biarkan aku pergi bersamaan dengan topan di luar sana.

"Apa pedulimu?" suara itu sangat sakit. Sasuke memunggunginya. Pagi itu, pagi yang suram.

Gadis itu menatapnya, Sasuke dapat merasakan auranya. Degup jantungnya berpacu. Hal ini, adalah hal yang paling ia hindari selama ini. Dan sangat ia takuti.

Gadis itu, selalu mengungkit hal absurd yang telah lalu. Dan selalu memutar balikan fakta seperti membalikan telapak tangannya.

Dan itu, rasa penyesalan itu, kembali menghatuinya. Hanya Gadis itu yang bisa membuanya terpuruk menyesali. Dirinya dsn Sakura, bagai kertas putih yang tercoret oleh tinta hitam. Memory keburukan dan rasa sakit, bagai keseharian mereka.

Hidup di tempat yang berbeda selama bertahun-tahun.

Dengan penuh dendam. Ego dan pembalasan.

Ia tak pernah melihat Sakura tumbuh, dan tak pernah merasakan bagaimana selama ini Sakura menunggunya. Rasa sakit Sakura, yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Dan itulah yang ia sesali.

Hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Tumbuh dengan cara yang berbeda. Hati dan ego yang berbeda.

Sakura telah hancur. Sakura, telah menempuh hidupnya yang penuh tangisan. Berapa banyak air mata yang ia tumpahkan selama ini?

Selama ini. Selama ini?

Apa maksud dari selama ini pun, Sasuke tak pernah tahu.

Sakura, berkembang tanpa dirinya. Dan faktanya adalah—

Ketika ia pergi,

Dunia lah yang mempermainkannya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Sasuke masih mau tahu jelas isi hati Gadis itu. Dan selama ini, yang ia tahu dari Gadis itu, hanya feeling dan tatapan mata Gadis itu. Dan saat ini, ia ingin mendengar yang sejujurnya dari kerongkongan itu.

Gadis itu, membatu. Matanya masih kokoh menatap mata Obsidian Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau masih mengharapkan aku?"

Egois'kah engkau? Tidak. Tentu tidak. Sasuke tahu, hanya dia yang ingin Sakura miliki. Hanya dirinya. Dan itu, terukir jelas di benaknya.

Tak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tidak.

"Masih belum cukup'kah kau hidup dengan—"

"Jangan bicara seola kau tak mengerti," suaranya lembut. Bagai nyanyian malam. "Karna kita sama,"

Sasuke menelak nafasnya. Bagaimana pun, dialah orang yang patut disalahkan. Tak ada tersangka lain yang menonjol selain dirinya. Ia tak pernah ada di sisi Gadis itu. Tak pernah menjaganya.

Kepergiannya adalah suatu nasib buruk bagi Sakura.

"Kita…berbeda…"

Karna kau hidup dengan hati yang suci. Sedangkan aku, dengan pikiran busuk.

Sakura belum berpaling. Sasuke menatapnya. "Tak ada yang mampu membuat kita berbeda,"

"Kau terlalu yakin, bahwa aku akan terus ada di sisimu. Karna aku tak akan selama bisa menyentuhmu. Hidup kita telah tersingkap jauh. Dan aku, bisa saja besok aku—aku, dan kau—akan terpisah jauh. Sangat jauh, Sakura." Lelaki itu beringsut. Keringat mengucur dipelipisnya."Karna aku, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa."

Sakura beranjak. "Akhirnya kau mengatakannya." Suara hampir tak terdengar. "Aku tahu, kau sangat mengerti diriku. Dan—dan aku tahu, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Namun, sampai detik ini, aku belum tahu perasaanmu padaku. ..karna ketika kau pergi, aku selalu berusaha mencari jati dirimu… dan kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Aku seperti merasakan pecah saat melihat gerak-gerikmu dulu."

Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Dan akhirnya, aku berfikir. Semua itu adalah benar. Kau membenci Konoha dan seisinya. Membenci kami. Membenci…aku…"

Sasuke terpejam. Menghayati detik-detik akhir saat dia dan Gadis itu.

"Kau tak pernah merespon aku. Dan kau pun…masih belum bergeming saat mendengar semua kenyataan ini. Aku…aku tak tahu perasaanmu. Beri—beri tahu aku—"

"Aku marah." Gadis itu terkesiap. Sasuke bergeming untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dan kau ingin tahu'kan, apa yang kupikirkan saat ini?" ia mendekati Sakura. Dan berdiri mengahadapnya.

Mata mereka beradu. Kebisuan seketika.

Iris Jade Gadis itu mengembang.

Momen itu, berlalu begitu cepat. Dan hampir seperti tak terjadi. Namun, mengakibatkan reflex fatal dari organ tubuhnya.

Uchiha itu, memberikan sesuatu di lehernya. Dan itu sesuatu yang dingin dan keras

"Membawamu pergi dari tempat ini,"

Gadis itu hampir limbung.

Semua kebisuan ini, semua kejadian ini, begitu singkat namun menciptakan momen yang dahsyat. Sakura menyentuh lehernya. Dan berlian itu, yang menggantung di sana, yang berbandul kipas putih dan merah.

Dengan lintasan air mata, Gadis itu menurunkan kepalanya dan mengangkatnya kembali. Tangan mereka bertaut. Sasuke dengan cekatan memungut sehelai kain di dekat sana, dan memberikan pada Sakura.

Sakura tak lagi peduli dengan semua yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tak akan pernah menoleh kebelakang. Tak akan lagi menggali masa lalunya.

Saat Saat Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Dan semua yang terjadi saat pemuda itu tak ada di sisinya.

Biarlah.

Kenangan itu, menjadi mimpi buruknya saat ini.

Dan berjalan kedepan menyongsong fajar. Bersama dia, pria yang selama bertahun-tahun dinantinya. Walau dengan rasa sakit mendalam. Yang masih berbekas. Namun, terobati dengan kambalinya dia.

Dari pergi panjangnya yang penuh dengan rasa sakit.

Gadis itu bangkit. Dan siap menaungi jutaan kilometer untuk hidupnya yang baru.

Meninggalkan kompleks itu secepatnya. Kompleks besar itu. Yang teristimewa di desa itu. Desa Gurun Pasir.

Dan mereka berdua harus menerima faktanya. Bahwa—

Uchiha Sasuke membawa kabur, istri sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Sakura.


End file.
